1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to SERS (surface-enhanced Raman scattering) substrates, particularly, an SERS substrate based on carbon nanotubes, and a Raman detecting system having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Fabrication of a stable SERS substrate with high enhancement has been a focus because it is a precondition for the study of SERS effect. A typical SERS substrate is usually composed of rough metal surface or coupled metal particles. In a paper entitled, “Electrochemical deposition of silver nano-particles in multi-walled carbon nanotube-alumina-coated silica for surface-enhanced Raman scattering-active substrates,” by Tsai Yu Chen et al, Electrochemistry Communications, 2009, 11, 542-545, an SERS substrate based on carbon nanotubes was proposed. The SERS substrate can be fabricated by means of a wet-state process and depositing Ag particles on a multi-walled carbon nanotube (MWCNT) alumina-coated silica film. However, the wet-state dispersion of carbon nanotubes includes chemical treatments, which usually leads to some defects and low usage of carbon nanotubes.
What is needed therefore is a stable and cost-effective SERS substrate based on carbon nanotubes.